


— delicious.

by hawkqirl



Category: Bloodbound (Visual Novel), Pixelberry
Genre: Blood, F/M, Fluff, Periods, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, blood eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 11:16:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14236104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkqirl/pseuds/hawkqirl
Summary: mc and adrian have been in a relationship of sorts for a while, and he decides to “take care of” her for a night after a tiring day at work. but surprise! mc’s on her period. it’s not a mystery as to what happens as a result.





	1. tastes so sweet

**Author's Note:**

> this is entirely based on a thought i had about vampire's loving when their s/o is on their period and also cuz i have no shame. also??? this has way more emotions than i was originally gonna have it be oops. the next part is still smut but its also fluffy. also fun fact, period blood isn’t just blood, it’s a mixture of other fluids as well; so i thought of it being like a vampire smoothie. anywho, hope you enjoy!

“I mean, I know I work for you and all,” you groaned as you stepped out of your heels as he turned on the lights to his apartment, “But it is exhausting.” Even though you were just an assistant, you were a CEO’s assistant; and not just any CEO’s assistant, you were a centuries old vampire’s assistant, as if that didn’t build up enough stress. The one thing that lessened the stress, though, was the fact that the two of you were kind of...dating. Sort of. The two of you were in a weird place where you would go home with him without raising eyebrows — not always to let out any carnal desires of yours, sometimes just...to be together. Did that count as dating? You weren’t sure, and you didn’t care to bring it up.

Adrian snickered for a moment, his smile reaching his eyes as he pressed a kiss against your forehead. “Do you want me to help you relax?” There was that mischievous glint in his eyes that only showed up whenever he meant a euphemism of some sort that he was too...shy to say out loud.

“Mm,” you hummed, a smirk growing on your face. “Yes, please.” You reached up to kiss him, then, wrapping your arms around the back of his neck as you pressed your lips against his, your body igniting by just the simplest of actions. You broke away first, sinking back down to your usual height as you told him, “I’m gonna go to the bathroom first, okay?”

“Mhm,” he breathed, pressing a quick kiss to your lips again as you teasingly smacked him away, walking over to the bathroom that was connected to his bedroom.

Once you had closed the door, you pulled down your pants, noticing that something was going on between your legs. You hadn’t been sure if it was because you had been annoyingly aroused since earlier today, or if you had peed on yourself accidentally, or if you were early on your period.

To no one’s surprise, especially your own, you found that it was a healthy combination between options one and three. You sighed, wiping away at the blood that was now staining your underwear, knowing that it was ruined beyond repair. At least it wasn’t the cute ones, you had told yourself as you scrubbed at them, wiping them down with water and attempting to dry them as best you can. The end result is a still fairly damp pair of underwear that’s visibly bloodied in the middle, but it’s not like you can just leave your bloodied underwear lying around in his bathroom.

Which...come to think of it, you actually could, and he’d probably enjoy it. The idea floats into your mind briefly, and immediately leaves it. Oh well, you decided as you exited the bathroom, stepping into his bedroom, where he was already waiting, sprawled out on the bed with a rose in his mouth and candles lighting up the room, making it smell like a mix of vanilla and cinnamon.

“You are such a dork,” you told him, snatching the rose out of his mouth and breathing it in. Flowery, you noted as you examined his grinning figure. You couldn’t even imagine a time when you had found yourself intimidated or terrified of him — all he was to you, now, was Adrian, the man that you…

Adrian didn’t say anything, instead grabbing a hold of your face in his hands and kissing your lips gently once, and then twice. His hands released your face as he grabbed your hands, placing the rose down on the bedside dresser. Maintaining eye contact with you, he kissed your fingertips, and then your hands, and then your wrists. You found his gaze to be intoxicating, almost mesmeric as he continued to press kisses up your arms, then on your neck, sucking and nipping on the flesh that he found there, causing for gentle sighs to pass your lips with bliss. His eyes left yours only to close shut as he kissed your lips again, one of his hands holding the back of your neck gently as he slipped his tongue into your mouth, causing for you to go weak in the knees with delight.

His other hand found the waistband of your pants, with which he slightly tugged at before you broke the kiss, stopping him. “Wait,” you said, feeling your face grow hot with some form of embarrassment, “I just thought you should know that I’m, uhhhhm…”

“Bleeding?” he asked, finishing the sentence before you had to work up the courage to tell him. You nodded, your voice lodged between your throat with a ball of anxiety at how he would react. “I know,” he said, kissing you again, gentler this time, a soft press of his lips against yours. Of course he knew, you told yourself, what with the super senses and all, it’d probably be strange if he didn’t know.

“I wasn’t sure if you still wanted to—” you began, but he merely chuckled softly.

“I, for one, think it would be...delicious,” he said smirking, causing for you to almost burst out laughing. “And I still want to make you feel good,” he finished, holding you close. “If that’s what you want?”

That was when you let out a laugh, saying, “Fuck yes.” Adrian smiled at that, lifting you up in his arms and depositing you down on his soft bed. Ah, the bed...you’d never get tired of the bed.

Adrian moved on top of you, kissing you again, this time with more pointed urgency as he spread his kisses from your lips to your cheeks, to your neck and down to the dip between your breasts. His hand cupped your left breast as he kissed you again, massaging you and encircling your clothed nipple as you let out a sigh underneath his touch. His hand left your breast to move to the buttons that went down the middle of your blouse, removing them with almost expert care as he moved your top out of the way, leaving just your bra on to cover your chest.

His attention left your lips as he left feather light touches down from your lips to your sternum, his fingers reaching behind your back as he unsnapped your bra one by one, tossing it off to the side with your blouse. He took one finger and drew a circle, tracing the outline of your areola and moving inwards to your nipple, drawing them into taut peaks before taking them into his mouth, the warmth of his tongue mixed with the intensity and built up heat of the situation causing for your nerves to stand on end.

“Adrian,” you whispered exasperatedly, your body already popping up with goosebumps at his ministrations when he hasn’t even reached your lower half yet.

He understood what you mean with your words, though, a wolfish grin brightening his face as he removed his attention from your nipples for the time being to come back to your lips. You resisted the urge to wrap your legs around his waist, to pull him closer to you, but he slipped one hand down between the both of you, his fingers squeezing on your inner thighs through your pants. You almost let out a squeal as he moved slightly up and centered, rubbing at your warmth through the fabric, causing for you to break the kiss only to bite his lower lip. If he was going to be a tease, then you could very well tease him back.

He seemed to relent, for the moment, at least, as he finally ordered, “Pants off.” You beamed, unzipping and pulling down your pants, almost about to do the same with your (still) slightly damp underwear, before he tapped your hand, tsk’ing, “Ah, ah, ah. Not those.” You quirked an eyebrow up, questioning just what was he doing, when you found that he pulled them off of you, up and over your legs and into his hands. He buried his nose in them for a moment, inhaling the scent of your arousal as well as your blood, causing for your legs to go weak for a moment.

“Jesus,” you breathed, very clearly turned on by his actions. He returned your statement with a smile, removing your underwear from his face as he slipped them into one of his bedside drawers to do...who knows what with it later. Not that you were going to ask him now, as he went back into the bathroom, bringing with him a towel. He tapped one side of your hips, signaling for you to move up, and you did so as he spread the towel down on the bed underneath you. The moment you lowered your hips back down onto the bed, he spread your legs open, inhaling once as he pressed a kiss to your inner right thigh, working upwards until coming to a stop, doing the same to your left thigh. As his lips kissed your inner thighs, he had his left hand encircle your clit, rubbing it slowly with his index finger. You bit your lip with nerves rising in your chest, as his lips abandon your inner thighs and instead delve between your legs, licking your pussy up from the bottom to the top, sucking on your clit and drawing circles on it with his tongue. “Fuck!” you hissed as he slipped a finger into your pussy tentatively before pulling out and going back in. He pulled his finger out, blood staining it, and, while making perfect eye contact with you, brought it up to his mouth and licked it, seeming to savor it as though it was like tasting your favorite type of ice cream.

“Shit,” he nearly moaned at the taste of you, his fangs coming out for a moment on reflex, his eyes turning red before he slowly regained control of his body and it’s natural reactions. His mouth’s attention went to your pussy, then, the source of his desire and longing, lapping at your blood while his thumb rubbed your clit, spinning in circles as he worked to push you over the edge.

He sucked and touched and coaxed moan after moan out of you, causing for you to grab a hold of his hair as you squealed, almost like a prayer, “Please, please, please, please.” It was everything you could do to hold it together, to keep your legs from buckling and shaking as he devoured your pussy with sounds that were downright sinful. He was moaning into it, causing for reverberations to move throughout your skin, and the way that he was rubbing you so intensely and with an increased speed that only made you feel even weaker wasn’t helping, and that build up of pleasure in the pit of your stomach continued to grow to the point that you felt like you would fall apart at just one more touch and — “Fuck!” you cried out, your hips snapping back down to the towel on the bed as you felt your orgasm tear through you, intense pleasure coursing through your body as Adrian raised a hand, pressing down on your lower abdomen to coax more fluids to come out. He attentively lapped up as much of your blood and cum as he could until your legs shook with overstimulation, which he took as a sign to pull away from you, now.

When he did, he looked ever the role of the vampire. Blood soaked chin, enlarged pupils to the point that the color of his irises didn’t exist, and a fang-toothed smile on his lips.

“Had fun, then?” you asked him, your voice only slightly shaky as he let out a laugh — a sweet, soothing sound. He pressed kisses up your abdomen, messily spreading your blood on your chest.

“Kiss me?” he asked, a smile on his face, almost as if it were a dare of some kind. You bit your bottom lip for a moment before deciding screw it. You gave him an open mouthed kiss, to which he smiled into, pressing his body against yours with a newfound neediness. “I love you,” he mumbled between your lips, the urgency melting away at his words.

Your world seemed to stop, then, to disappear until it was just the two of you together in this moment. What had brought him to confess something of this magnitude was lost on you, and your expression must have told you as much. He pulled away from you, studying your expression and your reaction at his words. While his face was blank, not giving note of any sense of worry, you knew that he was undoubtedly filled with anxiety — that was just the kind of person he was. “I love you, too,” you told him with a tone of finality in your voice, smiling as you watched his face relax into a grin of his own.

“I love you,” he repeated, burying his face in your neck with a smile in his voice as he lifted one of your legs with his arm, lining himself up with you and pressing his cock into your pussy slowly, stretching you out with his length. He kissed your neck, sucking on your heated skin before repeating the sentiment once again. “I love you…”

Your breathing hitched as he pushed into you, moving his hips against yours as he pulled out slowly, evidently dragging this moment out for as long as he can. Fuck, was it even possible to be as hot as you were at that moment? You wrapped your legs around his waist, running your hand through his hair as you rolled your hips up against him, trying to bring him even closer to you. “I love you,” you confessed again as he began to move against you, with you, his lips still on your neck. “I love you so much.”

Clearly spurred on by your words, he removed his attention from your neck and gave you a hard, searing kiss on your lips, causing for his hips to begin to move faster, his cock moving inside of you with increased urgency. He slipped one hand down between the both of you, two fingers rubbing your clit in rapid circles as you broke the kiss, gasping and moaning at the increased friction and pleasure that he was giving you. While he was clearly chasing after his own orgasm, it was obvious that he was intending on working you over and making you feel good before attending to himself, which was what he had wanted from the beginning of the night. Somewhere along the way, though, emotions got into the mix and now you were pretty sure you were crying from a mixture of elation and built up sexual tension.

“God,” you groaned underneath him, and he let out a small laugh as he pushed into you again and again, his expert fingers continuing to draw circles onto your clit. Your eyes shut closed as you tried to focus on the sensations, the feelings, him…

Before you knew it, you were crying out for him, your legs tightening in their grip around his hips as you came with a shudder, your walls squeezing around him as he worked through your orgasm for a few more thrusts before faltering, pulling out of you as he came in spurts on your chest and abdomen. The both of your breathing was irregular, ragged, but you couldn’t help but smile. You picked up each line of cum that dotted your body and licked it away, causing for Adrian to laugh as he wiped away at his softening cock with the towel that was underneath you. You were slightly surprised to see just how bloody it had gotten, feeling a flush of embarrassment run through you.

Adrian seemed to notice your hesitation and nervousness and laughed, licking a patch of blood off of the towel before depositing it at the foot of the bed. He moved back next to you, holding you in his arms as he kissed your shoulder, saying, “I love you, angel.”

You gave him a soft kiss, a gentle press of your own lips to his, and said, “I love you, too.” You hummed in contentment as he pulled you closer to him, your eyes already heavy with fatigue. His momentary exhaustion was something he’d recover from quickly; he didn’t sleep, but he did like holding you while you slept. While your eyes were closed, you decided that you’d nap, for now, and wake up later to return the favor. Yes, you decided, that’s what you would do. For now, though, sleep was the most important thing. Well, you paused, thinking of him with a smile on your face, second to most important thing.


	2. looks so real.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mc and adrian have been in a relationship of sorts for a while,and mc decides he needs a break after a stressful week at work.

_I’m telling you_ , you texted out to Lily,  _it sounds like Priya is **pissed**._

_I still think it’s insane that you have such a close connection to PRIYA Lacroix! Hello?? She’s so beautiful??_ came the response a moment later, causing for you to roll your eyes. Leave it to Lily to completely ignore the fact that Priya was more than a pretty face who designed clothes. You couldn’t blame her  _too_  much, though, since she didn’t know Priya like  _you_  knew Priya; which, safe to say, wasn’t exactly on a deep, personal level. She ignored you for the most part on days like this, when she would have a meeting with Adrian (which was actually more like a screaming match on her part), always ending the meeting early with a curt nod and slam of the door. Which, judging by the clock on your desk, would probably be any minute now.

_She’s not just beautiful, Lily,_  you reminded her, since your roommate had the habit of forgetting rich and famous people had lives outside of being rich and famous. She still treated Adrian like he was some mythical creature with money, an immovable force that  _existed_ , but wasn’t to be engaged with. Even though she’d met him countless of times, her opinion of him never changed — which, to be honest, wasn’t exactly a far deviant from the truth.  _Every time she and Adrian have a meeting, she treats it like who can scream the loudest._

_What are the meetings even about, anyway? It’s weird enough that two people from different careers confer at all,_  Lily texted back, her curiosity evident once again. You chewed your bottom lip, thinking of a way to get out of this one. It’s not like it wasn’t a good question — what  _would_  a bigshot CEO based in technology have to do with a high end fashion designer? They were from different worlds, it seemed. You vaguely remember that you had had the same wonderment and curiosity the first time you had met Priya, but at least at that time you’d already known about the whole “vampires run New York” thing.

_I dunno_ , you typed before re-reading it and realizing how utterly lame that sounded. How could  _you_ , his assistant, not know what his meetings that  _you_ scheduled were about?  _I think it’s something about making one of her outfits lined with technology of some kind or something._

_Innovative_ , Lily responded,  _But if it’s a favor for Priya, why does she scream at him?_

_Maybe something’s not working?_  You offer, trying to understand the situation behind the closed door as best you can. You wondered what it was that had Priya annoyed today, considering that things had been fairly quiet in the underworld for the time being.

_Psh_ , Lily texted back.  _If I were Adrian, I’d totally just kick her out._

You snicker as you send off your reply,  _While that would be hilarious, that’s just not the kind of person that Adrian is_. He was too nice for that. You often wondered, though, how Priya came to be a clan leader, what with being as temperamental as she was, and with being so considerably young. You never voiced this aloud, instead deciding to keep your thoughts to yourself rather than bring it up with Adrian. No point in stressing him out further.

That was when you heard Priya’s voice get louder as she moved closer to the door, and even through the sound proof walls, you could hear her say, “And you can  _forget_  about getting help from me when he comes back! That’s another one of your problems that you weren’t willing to fix centuries ago! I’m sure that Kamilah agrees with me—” The door burst open, with Priya walking out in all of her fashionable glory, her eyes narrowing on you as she stopped mid sentence. She turned back to Adrian, a teasing smirk on her face as she said, “At least your little  _puppy_  can be here for you at times like these. What I would give to have her on my side…” She tapped her fingernails across your desk as she pressed the button on the elevator. “Remember what I said, Adrian,” she said, her voice almost coming out as a warning as she stepped inside. “Touch a rose and you will get pricked. Ta-ta for now!”

There’s a moment of charged silence after Priya departed, which was only broken at the sound of your phone vibrating with another text from Lily. You glanced down at it quickly before leaving it on your desk, walking to where Adrian stood in the middle of his doorway.

“You okay?” you asked him cautiously in an attempt to gauge his mood. “That sounded...like Priya.”

“Yeah,” he said, shaking his head slightly. “Just a lot of... _stressful_  things coming to surface after a long while.” He gave you a small smile before kissing you gently, taking you in his arms for a small hug.

“Can I do anything to help?” you wondered aloud, looking up at the fading worry lines that had creased his face before while talking to Priya.

“Thank you for asking, but I’m pretty sure that this problem can’t exactly be fixed easily, so to speak,” Adrian admitted, causing for you to wonder just what exactly had him so tense, so stressed?

You bit your lower lip again and smirked, an idea popping in your head. “I don’t have the power to make the problem go away, I get it,” you said, grabbing ahold of his hand before leading him back into his office, locking the door behind you as you said so. “But I  _can_  help you relax.”

Adrian’s eyes widened for a moment as he understood what you meant, his eyes flickering this way and that as they searched your face. “I — I mean—” he began, before you held one side of his face, pressing your lips against his once again, swaying slightly before you pushed him down into the nearest chair.

“You work all  _night_ ,” you told him, kissing the corner of his mouth and then his cheeks. “Being the fearless leader in technology and being a vampire clan leader at the same time is  _so_  much work.” You placed a knee down between his legs, leaning on the chair as you lifted his chin to meet your lips once more. Your free hand wandered down the expanse of his chest, feeling the smooth creases in his suit as your hand ventured down lower, resting on his thigh. “It’s amazing how you do it,” you said, your voice dripping with admiration as you ran your hands over and across his crotch, feeling his length hardening and building slowly. “I think you deserve a break every now and then,” you decide, removing your knee from between his legs as you sunk down to your knees before him, unzipping his pants and pulling his semi hard cock out. “You know you’ve got the prettiest cock I’ve ever had the pleasure of knowing?” You can hear him audibly swallow with anticipation as you grip it gently in your hand, rubbing your thumb over the tip. “It’s just so perfect in every way…” You kiss the tip, giving it a small kitten lick before you pull away. You meet his eyes once again as you ask, “Do you want this? You want me to make you feel good?”

A gentle nod, his face flushed with desire and embarrassment.

“Gonna need a verbal answer, baby,” you teased him, squeezing his balls slightly and then massaging them, weighing their heaviness in your hands.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he hissed at your touch, “Yes, god yes.”

“What’s the magic word?” you replied, a smirk on your face as you continued to pump him slowly, languidly.

“Please,” he asked, and you grinned, licking up the driblets of precum that seeped from his cock head.

“Well,” you said, swirling your tongue around his head, one hand still down at the base of his cock, “Since you asked so nicely.” You leant down, dragging your tongue from the base to the very tip in one stripe, your tongue rotating around his head with more emphasis, now as you took him into your mouth. You focused your attention on the head, your hand still stroking him at an even pace before you went down further, your cheeks hollowing out as you pulled your head back up to meet his eyes, releasing him with a  _pop!_  before sucking back down again, going deeper each time you came back up and went back down, your hand wrapped around the thickness of his cock as you jerked the parts of him that your mouth couldn’t reach.

“Fu—” he panted as you continued bobbing your head up and down, his hands subconsciously finding your hair as he balled a chunk of it in his fist. “Fuck,” he moaned, his beautiful lips parting as his eyes fluttered shut. “Just like that, just like that,” he moaned as you picked up the pace, sucking him with increased fervor as your free hand massaged his balls, squeezing them gently in a way that had him panting out both moans and obscenities. “Fuck, fuck,  _fuck_ ,” he repeated quietly, almost like a prayer. “Fuck, you’re so... _good_ ,” he groaned, his hips snapping up to meet your mouth once before he stopped himself, forcing his eyes open and releasing his grip on your hair. “I’m close,” he said, and you hummed in response, your mouth otherwise occupied. “I don’t wanna cum without you,” he admitted, causing for your eyes to meet his. He flushed sheepishly, clearly nervous despite having done this countless of times together — the two of you all but lived together, and here he was, still being shy.

You pulled him out of your mouth, removing your hand from him as you stood up to your full height. “And what do you wanna do to get me to cum, Mister Raines?” you asked him in your most teasing voice possible, the taste of him still in your mouth.

He pulled you close to him, capturing your lips in for a deep kiss, his hand carding through your hair as he did so. “Whatever it takes…” he said before pausing to think about it. His hand slipped between your legs to remove the underwear you’d worn beneath your skirt, only to instead make contact with your pussy lips, causing for a shudder to move throughout your body. “Not wearing any panties today?” he asked, an amused smile spreading across his face as you felt your face heat up. “Were you planning on this?”

“Planning, hoping,” you replied, kissing him quickly again. “Same thing.”

“Planning on it to happen here?” Adrian asked, the smile not leaving his face for a moment.

“ _Maybe_ ,” you giggled, sitting down in his lap as you kissed him again and again, entangling yourself in him.

“You saucy minx,” he chuckled, looking your face over. “I love you dearly, but you still remain so naughty. What to do with you…”

“You could always...spank me?” you mused aloud, smirking as he raised an eyebrow, smacking your ass once.

“You’d like that too much,” he reasoned, and you acquiesced, nodding in agreement. “Hmm…” he hummed, thinking it over in his head. “I could always bend you over this table…”

“Mhmmmm,” you agreed, rolling your hips down against him, causing for him to shudder at the sensation of being so close to you and still just out of reach the longer it took for him to decide.

“Or I could just take you here and now…” Adrian thought it over, slipping his hand down to your clit and rubbing it in light circles. “It would certainly save time.”

“Whatever you want, Mister Raines,” you sighed happily as he spread your lips, one finger pushing into your hot sex. “What _ever_  you want…” your eyes fell shut as you leaned into his shoulder, resting your head there as he paid close attention to your pussy’s wants and needs. You ground your hips down against him, not even thinking of the fact that you were probably leaving signs of your arousal on the pants of his spic and span grey suit. You just needed something, you needed him; his fingers weren’t enough. “Need your cock,” you mewled as your hips swiveled once again, “I need it.” You weren’t quite sure what was causing the intensity of your desire, but in that moment, you didn’t even care. All you needed was him to sate you, to grant you that release. You needed him.

“Shit,” he hissed, taking note of both your behavior and your actions. “Come on, baby,” he said, removing his fingers from you only to place one hand on both sides of your hips, lifting you up slightly in order to line you up with his cock. Slowly, slowly, you sunk down on him, feeling your walls stretch out as your pussy pulled him into you, deeper and deeper, until he had filled you to as much as you could possibly hold.

He let out a deep breath as he held you in place, hands still on your hips as your face was buried in his neck. He gave you ample time to adjust to him and his size, time in which you spent peppering kisses against his neck and his jawline. Oh how you  _loved_  this; loved being with him in mind and body and spirit. He tapped your ass once with his fingers, silently signaling for you to move, and you did so, raising your hips up, up,  _up_  and back down, moving along with him as his hands aided you in bringing yourself up and back onto him. His grip on you started softly, holding you firmly, but as the both of you came closer to reaching your own respective orgasms, his hands were even more firm on your hips, tightening as he pressed his fingertips into your skin with tension.

“Jesus  _fuck_ ,” you hissed as his lips moved to your neck, covering your clavicle with playful nips and kisses as you moved together, the sounds of flesh striking flesh and your moans the only sounds to be heard in the room. It was a good thing that you’d thought to lock the room, lest Nicole or some equally nosy worker wander in to find the two of you like this. Since he  _was_  your boss, and you were the executive’s assistant, if news got out that the two of you were anything other than employer and employee got out, it’d be a scandal for everyone in the underworld. Especially for him, since you had seemingly gotten the job a bit _too_ easily. Rumors of favoritism would undoubtedly come out of the woodwork, and the next thing you knew, you’d capture the attention of Kamilah, probably, and get into deep trouble with her once that happened —

But that didn’t have to happen, yet. All that mattered now at this exact moment was enjoying the feeling of him inside of you, his lips on your skin, and the back of his head in your hands. You felt your legs quiver as your orgasm crept up on you, the ghost of the coil in your belly tightening rapidly, threatening to break at any moment, now.

“ _Adrian_ ,” you cried out, your voice cracking and uneven with the force of him pounding up into you coupled with the shaking pleasure you felt. “I’m -- I’m close.”

Although your eyes were shut tight, you could feel him lift his head up slightly, kissing your chin and down your neck. He removed a hand from the side of your hips as he placed it between your legs, rubbing at your clit attentively. “Cum for me, baby girl,” he whispered, his voice dripping with lust as he encircled your clit again and again. “Cum for me.”

That was all the say-so that you needed as you felt the coil inside of you snap, leaving you crying out a mixture of his name, curses and a broken sob at having found your release, your walls clenching tightly around him in an effort to hold him in place. Your own orgasm triggered his own, warm ropes of cum mixing in with yours as his cock twitched inside of you. Your movements ceased until the both of you sat, still wrapped up in each other, panting exhaustedly and thoroughly worn out.

“I tire you out?” Adrian asked, and you mumbled an affirmative response, earning a laugh out of him as he rubbed the sides of your arms, wrapping you into a gentle hug. You didn’t want to leave him; you didn’t want to leave this exact moment. The way he was holding you, with your head pressed against his chest and his head leaning down against yours, made you feel so secure and warm and loved that you couldn’t imagine being anywhere else. “You’re too good to me,” he said softly, almost as if he was shy to say it.

You scoffed quietly, waving a hand in the air, “No...I’m just the right amount of good to you.” You lean back from where your face was and take the opportunity to fully look at him, observing every one of his features, from his nose, to his hair, to his beautiful eyes and to his lips. You kiss him, softly, gently, a light brush against his own. “And you’re good to me. That’s the only way we would ever work. Obviously,” you said the last part with just a hint of your usual snark, and that gorgeous smile returned to his face.

“I love you,” he said, the words rolling off of his tongue easily. He said it more frequently, now, and at nearly anything and everything you did, even when you messed up sometimes. He said it in a way that you knew that he meant it, as if, in the off chance that everything he said was a lie, that would be his one and only truth. He loved you.

And you would always say the same thing back, because that was your truth.


End file.
